


All He Has to Give (artwork)

by slashersivi



Series: My Collabs/BB's [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Skinny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for the 2013 Cap-Ironman RBB - fic is <a href="http://saklani2.livejournal.com/146148.html"> The End of the World as We Know It</a> by Saklani </p><p>On Tumblr <a href="http://slashersivi.tumblr.com/post/50059620149/c-imrbb2013-1">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Has to Give (artwork)

**Author's Note:**

> Ended up almost entirely revamping the original sketch and their faces look much better now :x Background hijacked from this photo: http://www.mjpaia.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/SVMCcathLabControlRoom-e1338920746299.jpg


End file.
